Judas the wolf (ユダウォルフ)
Basic Info Name: Judas the wolf (ユダウォルフ) Full name: Judas Star Dagger Species: Wolf Gender: Male Occupation: Assassin-in training, Thief, Explorer, Leader of Team Gemini Alias: Ghost, Nova, Bushin Hobbies: Wood carving, Ex Gear designing and riding, and Free running. Height: 3’1 Ability Type: Speed Power: Lightening Birthdate: August 14 Age: 14 Alignment: neutral Hair Color: White with light green highlights Fur Color: White Eye color: Gold Attire: White hoody with a silver star on the back, black pants, Black and white sneakers, and a black short sword around the back of his waist. Likes: EX Gears, swords, videogames, and people who are loyal to there friends. Dislikes: People who kill just for fun, People who are easily fooled and or tricked Training motto: Stronger than yesterday. Favorite Food: Sardines, Chocolate, and Frozen Lemonade Least Favorite Food: Vanilla Weapon of choice: Short Sword Love interest: Catherine_the_Bat Judas’s Friends/Enemies Friends:Tyson the Echidna, Eureka the Hedgehog, Ion the Hedgehog, Emily the Hedgehog, Sam the Rabbit, Catherine_the_Bat, Zuri the Lynx/Tiger,Reens the Hedgehog,Kyros the Sartan Wolf Like: Dash the Turtle, Destiny the Fox, Zerofuse the Hedgehog, Tobias the Hedgehog, Clash the hedgehog, Enemies: Varanus the Komodo Dragon Judas dislikes: Knuckles the Echidna, Neo Tranguil the Fox , Macca the Firefox, Blackchery (but not Starberry) '' '''Rival: Freedom the Wolf, Voltio Tyon Judas's EX Gear EX Gear: A board that Judas made called Black Star. Speed: 7 Level 1: Pulls out a black short sword and slashes his opponents. Limit: 9 Level 2: Electrifies Black short sword for more powerful slashes. Power: 1 Level 3: Gains electro-shield for 7 seconds. Cornering: 7 Level 4: Electro-shield extends to 10 seconds. Boost level: 5 Level 5: Able to use lightning dash for a short burst of speed. Judas’s Black Sword Judas’s Black Sword: Judas found his black short sword wile exploring in an ancient Mobius tome. He found it thanks to his ability to sense sources of electromagnetic energy. It was well hidden for some unknown reason. The room where the black sword was hidden had writing on the walls. Unfortunately the writing was heavily warned down by some unknown force to the point that it wasn’t readable. The short sword was light but a little tip heavy. He learned that it was highly conductive and it could store large amounts of electricity. If it wasn’t for his lightning powers he would have been shocked to death. It was clear that this sword has more secret. Judas’s first Beam Katana Judas’s first Beam Katana: The Kuru I is a retractable, long sword beam katana model designed by Eureka. When activated the blade appears as a cylindrical bar, though sometimes it can be made into a specific shape. When deactivated, a beam katana appears as a metallic hilt, with or without an ignition button. The Kuru I '' is also contain a guide bar in its design. The brute design of the beam katana is enough to cause devastating force, let alone the emitted beam which runs along its entire blade. Its name implies this is a prototype '''Sword Style:' Judas has a unique reverse grip sword style he calls Sakashinsaseru Kuru '''(meaning Reverse wind) and a twin sword fighting style called Krabi Krabong. '''Martial Arts: Muay Thai, Krav Maga, Jeet Kune Do Kokurai The name of the evil spirit in Judas’s black short sword is Kokurai a Raiju who is a demon of lightning. He is a person who chooses to consume pure Souls in order to gain power and who is obsessed with obtaining power. He is the kind of guy who has a sense of extreme recklessness, inner darkness, power-hungriness, carelessness, over-self-pride, combat-lust, bloodlust, and short temper. Completely obsessed with power he killed and devoured countless people in both body and soul. To increase his powers further he created 7 crystal stars. He filled the stars with the hops and desires he stole from his victims. One day a warrior from the Knuckles Clan challenged Kokurai to a death match. The warrior uses the seven chaos emerald to fight Kokurai and his crystal star. Only help from the master emerald was the warrior able to defeat Kokurai and seal his spirit in a white short sword. The white short sword turned pitch black after absorbing Kokurai’s soul. 4,000 years have past sents then and a young wolf named Judas appeared. Kokurai could sense the boy‘s arrogant and his lust for power so called out to him. As soon as Judas torched the black short sword Kokurai made a deal with him. Kokurai said “Form a Soul bound with me and you will have a chance of having my power but if you fail your body and soul belongs to me”. Judas could scene the overwhelming power Kokurai and agreed to take Kokurai power as his own. Diamond star: This star gives an on overall boost but dramatically increases both power and time of power-up forms. Sapphire star: This star gives an on overall boost but dramatically increases both strength and endurance. Gold star: This star gives an on overall boost but dramatically increases both speed and stamina. Ruby star: This star gives an on overall boost but dramatically increases the power of elemental attacks. Emerald star: This star gives an on overall boost but dramatically increases the effects of healing powers it also grant people the power to heal others and themselves. Garnet star: This star gives an on overall boost but dramatically decrease the amount of Elemental damage you receives. Crystal star: This star gives an on overall boost but dramatically decrease the amount of energy a move requires using. (Basically if your character has a limit of how many times he/she could use is tripled) Basic Skills Shuriken-Jutsu (Throwing Blades) Throwing blades were carried in concealed pockets and used as harassing weapons. Judas can used a special four-pointed throwing star called a senban shuriken, which was constructed from a thin steel plate. The blade was thrown with a flat spinning motion and hit its target with a sawing effect. Bo shuriken or straight shaft darts and spikes were also constructed for throwing. Shinobi-Iri (Stealth and Entering Methods) It's a ninja's techniques of silent movement, breaking and entering, and gaining access to inaccessible areas became legends in feudal Japan . Ninjas learned special walking and running methods for covering long distances, passing over floors silently, and for staying in the shadows while moving, in order to facilitate entry and escape. Inton-Jutsu (Escape and Concealment) Ninja were experienced masters in the ways of using nature to cover their exit, allowing them to "dissapear" at will. The goton-po five elements of escape were based on a working familiarity with the creative use of earth, water, fire, metal, and wood aspects of nature and the environment. Hidden Skills/Ability Hidden Skills/Ability: Hidden Skills/Ability is basically skills that Judas keeps to himself. No other character would know unless he tells them. Soul Detect: ''(Neo Star or higher)'' Thanks to the soul bound with Kokurai Judas can see the souls of the deceased, this unique ability allows a him to perceive the souls of living people accurately over long distances. By focusing on an individual soul Judas can actually 'read' a soul and make accurate judgments about the person's characteristics, personality and Power. Electrolocation: He can use passive electrolocation to senses anyone’s weak bioelectric fields generated to locate them. These electric fields are generated by all animals due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. Soul bound: When a person matches their soul wavelength with another person's wavelength. When the wavelength's are synched, they are able to use each other’s ability with their own. If a technique is being used and one soul loses focus, the technique will lose power. Common reasons for souls not to sync are fear, arguing, stress, etc. It is possible to resonate with more than one soul at a time, but it is hard technique to control and use effectively. Judas can use his Focus to mentally slowdown his foes to increasing his accuracy in crucial moments. His sense of smell is very powerful. He can smell the individual ingredients (and any poison) in a dish. He can also track people whose sent ben washed away by rain. Judas can hear and send radio waves meaning he can listen in on other Assassin’s broadband and music stations, as well as tapping into the phone lines so he can make calls. Lightning Ability Lightning Shot: Judas can concentrate electromagnetic energy compressed into a large ball and thrown at targets; an offensive maneuver in a combat situation. Electro Shield: Judas can generate an Electromagnetic field just like the earth and the sun generate their own Electromagnetic fields. Judas can also create barriers and shields that he can use to block, repel, hold back attacks and defend himself in battle. Electro Manipulation: Judas can fire Bursts of electromagnetic energy from his hands for uses like electrifying objects, administering large scale "Static Clings", generating shields and barriers. Judas can generate electricity from his body and administer it in a range of different attacks and uses. Lightning Dash: '''Judas can perform a burst of speed that allows him to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported but he can only sustain it in short dashes. In most cases the Judas is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. He can also leave an after image of himself to confuse his enemies. '''Lightning Sphere: '''Judas runs to gain speed and turns into a ball of lightning to hit enemies directly in front of him. '''Homing Attack: Judas jumps into the air and locks onto enemies, resulting in a sort of mid-air electrified spin dash straight at said enemy. Judas can cause objects to fly (metal is the easiest material to manipulate and wood is the most difficult). Judas can sense sources of electromagnetic energy or objects that can be affected by it such as underground water pipes. He can magnetize and demagnetize metals. He can charge devices, drain devices and project his electricity in a variety of controlled ways. Electromagnetic Light Displays that Judas can shoot into the sky in the forms of pictures and words. With more power behind it, Judas can make these into Electromagnetic Nets and/or Cage. Necro Wave: (Only in Black Nova form) Judas jumps into the air and begins spinning rapidly, shooting arcs of Black Lightening from his body and damaging multiple enemies within a large range. Hidden Move Lightning Explosion: Judas gathers a large quantity of lightning in his fist and then punches the ground, engulfing the target in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process. Finishing Strike Rising Star: This move is an upgraded version of "lightning Explosion". Judas gathers a large quantity of lightning in his fist and then hits the opponent with a powerful uppercut. The course a large electrical explosion generated within the enemy, a torrent of lightning engulfs anyone close to the target. Finishing Move God’s Lightning: (only works during a lightning storm) It starts with hitting the opponent in the air and using lightning dash to move directly underneath to opponent. Judas quickly grabs his short sword and stabs the ground. He discharges negative electrons causing the positive electron from the sky to strike Judas and anyone above him. The lightning strike is so powerful that it leaves a crater where Judas stands. Judas can’t absorb that much electrical energy so he grounded the extra energy thru his black short sword. Finishing Move Raiju’s Rage: First, Judas charges up with electric energy and lands a series of quick blows on his enemys. Then he smashes the enemy to the ground and lands more punches before constantly stomping it with his feet. Finally, he uppercuts the enemy into the air, holds out his arm and before closing it and creating a large explosion at where the enemy is. Dark Ability Finishing Move Arcane Blitz: (Neo Star or higher) First dark energy surrounds Judas’s hands forming a dark claw. Second he starts slashing with blinding speed at the opponent while simultaneously gathers a large quantity of black lightning in both his Hands. Third He Sue a powerful under kick to send the opponent flying (preferable away from his allies and or toward other enemies). Finally he knocks the opponent down to the ground with both fists when they reach the ground Black Lightning engulfing the target and anyone around him/her in a torrent of Black lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process. Finishing Strike Star Cannon: This move is an upgraded version of "Hidden Move Venom Strike". Initially it starts with an elbow strike to stun the enemy. Then creates a large sphere of dark energy and blast it through the opponent's body. The dark energy reduces reaction time and acts like poison. Hidden Move Venom Strike: Initially it starts with an elbow strike to stun the enemy, then a powerful punch which sends a large amount of dark energy through the opponent's body. The dark energy reduces reaction time and acts like poison. Kage Tsume: (Neo Star or higher) Dark energy surrounds Judas’s hands forming a dark claw. The dark energy around his hand is strong enough to parry powerful attacks. He can electrify them to increase damage. This move can fire dark energy shots. Its charge shot is a large mobile red projectile that cans lock-on on a p''erson’s spiritual energy. '''Tasogare Burasuto:' (Necro Star or higher)' '''It consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated Dark energy at the target. He can electrify it to increase damage. Tasogare Burasuto can be fired from the mouth and/or hands. '''Nova Force': (Only in Black Nova form)Gathers all of the negative energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, dark energy shot at the opponent. Alternate Forms Neo Star: This happens when Judas taps into the dark powers hidden inside of Judas’s black sword. His fur turns grey while black lightening surrounds his body. In this form his speed and lighting powers become double than normal. The black lightning surrounding Judas has a special healing power that works only on Judas but it’s like poisonous to everyone else. If anyone was hit by this black lightning they’ll find out that their wounds will heal more slowly. Judas can only maintain this form for 11 seconds (longer if he held an item of power like the chaos emerald). Necro Star: This happen when Judas uses the Soul Bound with Kokurai (the evil spirit that is sealed inside Judas’s sword). His fur turns black with light green highlights while black lightening surrounds his body. The black lightning surrounding Judas has a special healing power that works only on Judas but it’s like poisonous to everyone else. If anyone was hit by this black lightning they’ll find out that their wounds will heal more slowly. Judas can use this form without the emerald but Kokurai will take control. If he holds at lest one emerald(or at lest holding Tsubaki) Judas would be in control but Kokurai will be able to greatly influence his dissections. This form will automatically activate if Judas is ever knocked out or mind controlled (Kokurai will always see this as an opportunity to take over and have a little fun). In this form his speed and lighting powers become quadruple than normal. Black Nova: '''(Requires all of the seven chaos emeralds.) This happens when Judas taps into the full dark powers hidden inside of Judas’s black sword. He transforms into a werewolf, his fur turns jet-black with white highlights. In this form he can move as fast as lightning (that’s about 3,700 miles per second). The black lightning surrounding Judas has a special healing power that works only on Judas but it’s like poisonous to everyone else. If anyone was hit by this black lightning they’ll find out that their wounds will heal more slowly. In this form Judas gain a new devastating attack called '''Necro Wave. Weakness:'''Normally Judas can keep himself insulated around water when he is not using his powers. When he gets wet the water drains the electrical energy from his body leaving him feeling weak. '''Theme Song:(for Judas and Neo Star) Ghost of you by My Chemical Romance (MCR)/ (for Necro Star and Dark Nova) Animal I have become by Three Days Grace Personality Personality: Judas has a rather large ego and very arrogant. Although it is hard to tell through his arrogance, he does genuinely care for his friends. He always arrives to his friends' aid if they are in danger, seeing himself as a protector of the people whom he classes as weaker than himself. It shows that he views the safety of his friends as a priority. However, he will also take his friends' wishes into account, and will step back and allow them to fight alone if they want to. He also has a determination that knows no bounds. He constantly trains to become stronger, and is dedicated on his goals, putting all of his effort in everything he does. He prefers to go his own way. He also has a very positive and upbeat temperament often laughing and smiling even in the glummest of situations. His cheerful demeanor can sometimes act as a support to others when they are down. Back Story Back Story: '''"I was born on the 14th of August around the top of a mountain to two loving parents. It stayed like that for four years when a war broke out killing both my parents and sending me to an orphanage. I ran away to the Mobian slums where I stayed till the age of 8 after a grueling year at the orphanage and learned how to make ex-gear, how to be a thief and about free-running. My life went down road a year later when this monster, Varanus, attacked and killed my friends. I was able to save one of them but he died on the way to the hospital. The following five years was a journey to become stronger, to protect those I care about and to get my revenge. I also met two of my current friends, Eureka the Hedgehog and Tyson the Echidna." Sir Silvermoon (Judas) '''Knight Name: Sir Silvermoon (obtained the title when he went to Camelot with Ion the Hedgehog and Eureka the Hedgehog during a RP) Name: Sir Silvermoon Alignment:Nutral Knight title: Sir Silvermoon of the Night Skills: Swordmanship, using lightning, traking Weapon: Long sword Weapon Name: Tsubaki Gemini Star Gemini Star: The name of Judas’s Round shield is a magical shield called Gemini Star. The Lady of the lake gave Judas this shield on his second time in Camelot. The Gemini Star is made from a strong unknown metal making it indestructible by natural means. Powerful magic prevent the shield from being damaged by supernatural means. Just like his sword it’s highly conductive and it could store large amounts of electricity. The edges of the Gemini Star are very sharp. Judas will sometimes throw his shield at an enemy in order to knock them down or cut them down. Tsubaki Tsubaki: An enchanted sword made by Merlina to help him on his quest to defeat the Dark Prince. She forged this enchanted sword from Judas’s lightning. During the final battle against the Dark Prince Judas pierce thru the Dark Prince’s heart but it got stuck .It was not enough to kill him He use his dark powers to turn himself into a zombie. Judas use Tsubaki’s power (while still stuck in the dark Prince’s body) to try to suppress his dark power while Sir Tistam delivers the final blow. The Dark Prince turn to stone and over the years Tsubaki drained the last of the dark prince’s power giving her new ability (Side Note: ya that’s right my sword is female). Tsubaki’s Ability Chaos Amplifier: this ability helps Judas control his dark power so he can use Soul Detect and Kage Tsume without having to us Neo Star. He can also use his Tasogare Burasuto in Neo Star. It also allow him to remain in control while in Necro Star form without an chaos emerald (or any other item of power). Kuro Piasa: At the instant of the slash Tsubaki absorbing Judas's negative energy, releases the highly condensed negative energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. This slash takes the form of a shooting star. The Kuro Piasa is a powerful technique with great force, capable of creating large-scale damage and destruction. These potent blasts are black with a red outline, their path can be controlled, and they possess explosively augmented power and speed. Judas can keep Kuro Piasa within Tsubaki to augment his sword swings. Weapon Teleportation: Tsubaki can instantly teleport to Judas’s hand at any time. It is possible for judas to summon Tsubaki from Camelot as long as Tsubaki isn’t spell bound. Crimson Sword Mode: When Judas turns Necro Star or Black Nova Tsubaki’s Red Blade Turns into red lightning, it carry’s the same effects as Judas’s black lightning. Weapon Regeneration: Sense Tsubaki was made from Judas’s lightning he can instintly repair Tsubaki by channeling his lightning thru it. Older Judas (for Sonic Generation) {Side note: this judas also fits for future Clash's 5 year jump} Age:19 Hight: 3'8 Bio Judas has become known as one of the strongest in the world. His skills are in hi demand but he only takes jobs he deems worthy or interesting, he’s also known for being a wild card. Personality Differences Judas is still just as arrogant and cocky as usual. He no longer brags about his power he rather shows you first hand. When he meets a person of authority he show a small sign if respect. Older Judas Exclusive Moves Soul Pierce: It's a upgraded version of "Soul Detect". This technic was made pacifically to counter Older Emily's "Soul Protect", it has a larger range than normal soul detect. Raiju Transformation: Judas is able transom into a giant wolf Raiju demon. Finishing Blow Galactic Blast: It's final upgraded version of "Finishing Strike Star Cannon". Finishing Blow Eternal Star: It's final upgraded version of "Finishing Strike Rising Star". The "Eternal Star" take on the appearance of a fuma shuriken. it creates countless microscopic electro-shocks that severely damage the body on a cellular level. Even though this move can be thrown, it can still be thrust into the opponent. Trivia *Judas doesn’t like ANY authority figures it doesn’t mater if you’re a king or even GOD (Ya he’s that arrogant) *Judas top speed is 3,700 mph. *When Judas becomes 19 his top speed is 7,400 mph *It takes Judas 5 min to reach top speed. *Judas has a strong desire for power; he will go thru any kind of training in order to become stronger. *For Judas his friends are his family so he would do almost anything for them (if they ask) *Judas really doesn't care about the world as long as his friends are ok he's ok *Even though Judas wouldn’t bow down to a god to save his life he will swallow his pride to save his friends (as a last resort). *Judas can eat souls to temporarily increase his power; if he eats enough souls he could use his super form but eating souls is not an option for him. *He doesn't view himself as a hero. *Judas does most of his training on mountain tops. *Judas is a Artic Wolf Quotes “No use no juice.” “That’s a shocker.” “Like lightning.” “No one’s a bigger star than me.” “I’ll go easy on you sense I’m the bigger man.” “I won’t let anyone defeat me!” “If you hurt my friends I’ll kill you!” "I will protect what's precious to me" “You will die by my hands!” Character By Onup147 Gallery '' Sam and Judas racing.jpg Judas head.png Judas by lozzalolzor.png Judas.png Judas the.JPG Screenshot_2013-07-20-08-45-31-1.png|This is Judas the Wolf Judas the wolf.jpg Judas TSNK.png Dash and Friends.png Judass.png Judas the wolf (Sonic adventure: Battle for Mobius).jpg Mature Picture of Judas the wolf W.I.P.jpg|Mature/Shirtless Judas (cant wait for the finished drawing ^_^) Screen Shot 2013-09-14 at 2.27.38 PM.png Judas Trainer Card.png Mature picture of Judas the wolf Complete.jpg Judas_the_wolf(By_Metal).jpg '' Category:Wolf Category:Assassin Category:Theif Category:Male Category:Fly type characters Category:Explorer Category:Lightning powers Category:Speed type characters Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Neutral Category:Wolves Category:Armed with a sword Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Characters with Lightning Powers Category:Teenager Category:Werewolf Category:WereWolf Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Onup147 Category:Team Gemini Category:Parents killed by war Category:Thief Category:Free Runners Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Character with Dark Powers Category:Knight Category:Emerald User Category:Characters with Werewolf Forms Category:Weapons Category:Adventurer Category:Males